jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 7H03/@comment-25150955-20180529024603
Foxy’s Arguable Thoughts Sesame Street: I buzzed less due to the act concept and more due to the fact that the puppets didn’t even do any singing. Boooooo. 2/10 Avenue Q: Okay, I absolutely ADORE this act for what it represents in the grand scheme of the whole “singing puppets” trope. It’s totally raunchy and inappropriate and I LOVE IT. The delivery and movement of the characters adds to it so much. I really want them to move through tonight. Ryan, you’re my only hope. 8/10 Joan Rivers: I think I just wanted to have A comedian in my list. Meh. Didn’t care for it. 4/10 Ama-Zebra: This is a kind of act I feel like I should like less than I do, but, lo and behold, I liked it! It’s definitely got some cool ideas incorporated, and they have a lot of energy behind them. I hope it continues to elevate from here, though. This act has too much potential to end up sucking in the long run. 7/10 Cazwell: Considering how Spinach, Cards, and Pennies were all screeching about how this was the “WORST ACT ON JAYGT EVER”, I have to ask, is it really? I mean, I don’t think it was good by any means–I buzzed for a reason–but the buzz was reluctant. That’s because this may be one of the most unintentionally hilarious acts EVER. Seriously, it’s like an ordinary white horny gay guy stumbled into a recording studio to rap about how he’s feeling. Is it pretty bad? Yeah. Is it also ironically hilarious? Absolutely. I can’t say the same about an act like Satisfaction or Joey Salads. But yeah. Still pretty terrible as an act. 1/10 Chayne Hultgren: Chayne is kind of a weird one, because he’s a good act who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He may have flourished a few seasons ago, but with fantastic danger acts like Merlini, Loudermilk, and Grim in the lives already, there may not be room. Otherwise, he did a respectable job: juggling blindfolded on a unicycle definitely takes guts. I also like his stage presence a lot, I think he’s pretty on-par with Grim Squeaker in that category. But I don’t know if I’ll vote for him. 7/10 Rush: Ooh boy, controversial music act! Gimme! Nah, for real though, Rush did an ok job. They sounded fine, I bopped my head. But Spinach had a point, they were pretty unmemorable. About as much so as Loreena, honestly. I think they did fine, but I won’t remember it. 6/10 Amandeep Singh: Yeah, after Bir Khalsa, can anyone say, “outclassed by a long shot”? The bizarre dance breaks didn’t help, either. The stunts were okay, but the presentation....uh, yikes. 3/10 Davon Fleming: Davon is an amazingly talented vocalist, let’s get that out of the way. He may be one of the best voices of the season, honestly. With a panel so heavily AGAINST singers, though, he may just end up getting robbed. I dunno. He was fantastic, and I hope he advances, but it may be tough. I guess I can beg Pennies to WC him, worst comes to worst. 9/10 Johnny Ace Palmer: Okay, Okay, maybe I’m just itching for another magician in the lives. But this guy is good. There’s no denying it. He’s almost similar to Ricky Jay in how he does his tricks, though Ricky relied on cards while Johnny has a wider variety of props. I like him! I also liked the chicks. But yeah, I could see him advancing tonight. If he doesn’t, I won’t complain. 8/10 Bryan Adams: Once again, an act that I thought would be mediocre going in, but I was pleasantly surprised. I like this song! It’s just a good song, not much else to it. I don’t know if it’ll advance, but it was definitely an enjoyable go-around. 6/10 Key & Peele: Gahhh, I love Key and Peele, I really do. But I don’t like this skit. It’s just kind of...the same joke, used again and again for four minutes. These guys have potential, but it didn’t shine through here. Sorry. 4/10 Wai Yan Naing: I’m not sure about this one. I enjoyed watching this kid beat his head into the ground against glass (he really isn’t a magician, but the Got Talent wiki described him as such), but, once again, it’s a case where we already have better danger acts in the lives. We’ll see how it goes with him, because he certainly has potential. 6/10 Ada Vox: If there’s anyone I DEMAND advances from this episode, it HAS TO HAS TO HAS TO be Ada. Ada Vox is an absolutely fantastic vocalist in pretty much every aspect: in terms of musical skill, technical skill, stage presence, everything. She is absolutely stellar, and I PRAY TO THE LORD JAYSUS she advances tonight. Seriously, she absolutely nails it every time. I honestly would’ve GB’d her, but I, like, just GB’d a singer last season. 10/10 2CELLOS: LORDY LORD. I thought Nuttin’ But Stringz was amazing, but oh my crap, listen to these guys go. It may be the most high energy instrumental performance I’ve ever seen. The music was fantastic, I loved the aesthetic, and...sorry, guys, but these two just WENT TO TOWN on those cellos. I ADORE IT. One of my favorite GBs in a while, definitely. 10/10 Set It Off: Here’s an act that I suspect I’ll end up liking more than anyone else. I dunno, I think they’re definitely different enough from other rock bands thanks to their lyrics and their more modern approach to the music. Does it need to advance? Probably not, but I like it a lot. Good job, Set It Off! 8/10 Chromeo: Uhhh...eh, I can’t say I’m crazy about the electronica music genre as a whole, and these two definitely didn’t change my mind. That said, I won’t lie and say I didn’t tap my foot to it. They were entertaining to a certain degree, I respect it. Still, not something I have to view twice. 5/10 The Company: Yet another act I expected to be mediocre upon going in, but The Company gave me a HUGE pleasant surprise! Everything about this routine just...worked. The costumes, the moves, the thematics, the props, the music choice. It all just fell into place for one awesome routine. I hope these guys advance. Bravo, Company! 9/10 Zoolander: Customary unfunny movie act is customary and unfunny. Next. 2/10 Willy Wonka: Okay, so...he probably shouldn’t advance. But it’s Gene Wilder. This song is iconic. This movie is iconic. The SO is out of SHEER RESPECT. Rest In Peace, Mr. Wilder. I won’t vote for you, but I still respect your presence. 7/10 voting is gonna be tough